PS I Know You Want Me
by Noncomment
Summary: P.S Prequel number six, Hilde doesn't need anymore attention, but the one she wants attention from, is too busy wanting attention from someone else. Prequel to P.S I Hate You.


**Authors notes: See! what did I say :D, here's another P.S Prequel, also check out the other Prequels that give all the other Gundam Wing characters their insight on the infamous Fall Party, and P.S I Hate You! ^.^ **

**Read!Love!REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>P.S I Know You Want Me.<p>

P.S Prequel

_AC 201_

* * *

><p>As she walked through the preventer hallway Hilde had to reflect that it was rather quiet for a Monday morning. She didn't know whether to attribute it to the success of Zech's fall party or to just another one of those Mondays, either way...it was a weird Monday morning.<p>

As Hilde approached Une's office she glanced at the picture that Une had of herself outside of the office door and sighed. Une was a sanctimonious bitch.

There was no other way to put it. However, Hilde did what she had to do to survive, it was the L2 way.

She quickly glanced at the picture again using the reflection to make sure she looked perfect...it was her looks that got Jackson the job anyway...well, that and her "talent".

Hilde knocked on the door to Une's office gently.

"What?" a voice snapped on the other end of the door. "Merideth, how many times have I told you to call my extension before you knock on my-"

The double doors to Une's expansive office flew open.

"Hilde?" Une asked, her eyes raking Hilde up and down, "how may I help you?"

Hilde smiled coyly and stepped past Une into the office, once again appreciating the simple oak decor.

No Une, how may I help you?

Une closed the office doors and walked passed Hilde and sat at her desk, once again looking at her appreciatively.

Subtlety Hilde adjusted her shirt...the more Une saw of her ruby red bra the better.

Hilde pursed her juicy red lips in a pouty smile.

"I just wanted to thank you for hiring my-"

"You're welcome". Une cut her off, gruff and straight to the point.

Hilde walked closer to the desk until she was right in front of it; she leaned down so Une had a direct view of her supple breast. Slowly she moved her lips closer to Une's until they were almost touching.

She watched as Une's eyes fired with suspense as Une took her index finger and slipped it under her hair tie, slowly pulling it lose until it fell against her back.

"Thank you", she whispered against Une's lips, inwardly smirking as she felt Une slightly shiver.

Hilde leant slightly forward intending to deepen the kiss when she heard the double office doors fly open and slam against their respective walls.

Hilde winced as she quickly hopped off the desk.

The doors cracked...what the...

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Une yelled, standing up quickly and straightening her business suit.

"How dare you-"

"Sit down", a voice commanded and Hilde took in a small breath.

There weren't very many things she was afraid of in life...but the angry voice of Heero Yuy wisely made her list.

She turned to look at piercing deep cobalt blue eyes staring a glare of death at Une.

The angry glare of Heero Yuy however, made the top of her list.

"How dare you come into my office like this is the first war and –"

"Sit down", Heero cut Une off again with a cold direct voice. Looking at Heero she didn't know which one brought out Une's silence, his glare of promised death or his gun. His gun that seemed very unsafe for all those on the opposite side of it, including her.

"Well", Hilde said timidly, putting her hands up in surrender. "This is totally not my scene so if you both will excuse-"

"Don't make me repeat myself", Heero commanded coldly. Hilde took the hint, she found the nearest available seat in front of Une's desk and planted her cute ass there.

Taking a deep breath she attempted to calm her nerves and remember, Heero was mad at Une.

He was mad at Une right?

Right.

He was mad at Une...not her problem.

Une slowly sat down, never breaking Heero's eye contact and Hilde had to admire her balls. If she was actually into women Une wouldn't have been a bad catch.

"How may I help you Yuy", Une spat. From the corner of her eye, Hilde saw Une reaching under her desk.

Hilde felt her heart speed up again. Being best buds with Duo Maxwell taught her one thing, Heero was not one to miss details when he was angry.

"Reach for your gun" came the treat Hilde was waiting for.

She let out a sigh when Une's hand stilled and she slowly put both hands above her desk.

Hilde couldn't decide...was she in the wrong place at the wrong time or was she in the right place at the right time...

"Can you please explain to me", Heero asked slowly, looking directly at Une, "why you have decided that Duo and I", he paused again then ground out "should no longer be partners".

"Yuy, I have no choice. Your performance with Maxwell as your partner was unacceptable. Our standard is hostages first, no matter what the situation."

Une's voice was stern, laced with anger.

"And now it's coupled with this", she guestured to Heero, "irrational behaviour".

"Would you say the same thing if it were Trieze," Heero stated, there was no emotion behind his voice.

Hilde heard silence. But the room felt anything but...it practically pulsed with anger.

Then Une's voice broke through, and Hilde could tell that no matter how she tried to hide it, Heero's statement affected her.

"We all have to make uncomfortable sacrifices for the greater good." Une paused again. "You're lucky that little girl made it out alive."

"No Une", Heero stated gaze and gun unwavering. "You're lucky that I work according to probability, or the preventers would have to attend two funerals this week."

Hilde shivered again...the way this conversation was going she didn't know which two funerals Heero was referring to.

"Maxwell will no longer be your partner", Une yelled angrily ignoring Heero's statement. Hilde held back a little bit of surprise, Une never lost her cool. Hilde looked at Heero waiting for a reaction, then she heard someone's hand slam on the desk and knew Une was losing more control.

"Either you switch partners or I will fire Maxwell", Une all but screamed.

Wasn't it illegal to threaten agents? But then again, Hilde thought to herself, surveying the position she was in;

A lot of things were illegal about this morning.

"You fire Duo", Heero stated, still no emotion betraying his voice, "and I-"

"What", Une cut him off slowly; reaching towards her hair and slowly putting it back in a pony tail. "Quit? Because if you quit I will fire Wufei too. And come to think of it, Trowa, I can't have war criminals working for my organisation can I?"

"You said we received a full pardon", Heero growled, finally losing a little of his cool, or whatever cool he had left.

"You think I would just pardon you and go about my day Yuy? Two wars must have taught you better than that. I expect to see Wufei in your office set up and ready to accept missions in an hour."

More silence, Hilde could feel the room slowly lighting on fire because of Heero's glare.

"And stop glaring at me", Une said sternly. Hilde knew she was right...there was nothing more to be afraid of.

"You should be grateful that I assigned you with Wufei, you could have done worse for yourself, Maxwell for example is going solo, and I believe it was him that corrupted my best agent after all."

"Maxwell is your best agent", Heero whispered fiercely in response to Une's statement, "you're a fool if you can't see that."

Une smirked, and Hilde knew that Une felt she had the upper hand.

"You're not in the position to call me names Yuy, you are dismissed."

Heero nodded curtly and Hilde was surprised he left it at that. She was wrong. Heero calmly turned around.

Pointed his gun at the wall outside Une's office.

Removed the safety.

And fired.

A neat little hole sat in Une's accomplishment award across the hallway.

Hilde shivered, she had just checked her reflection in that.

"Yuy! You're-"

"I'm what?" Heero challenged in the same voice Une used on him.

"Fired?"

"We all know you wouldn't do that. If you could, you would have just threatened to fire me in the first place."

Heero was now smirking and Hilde had to take a moment to reflect on how breathtakingly handsome Heero was.

With that Hilde saw Heero turn and calmly walk out of the office and down the preventer's hallway as if nothing happened.

Hilde watched Une walk to her office door and slam it shut.

She let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Get out", Une commanded, not even looking in Hilde's direction.

Hilde didn't need to be asked twice, she practically threw herself out of the seat she had been occupying, reopened the office door and sprinted down the hall...and ran straight into...

"Hilde", she heard Heero's controlled angry voice acknowledge her presence right in front of him.

"Wrong place wrong time", she said in a timid voice, faked of course. While Heero was an intimidating guy, she had to keep in mind, he wasn't angry at her.

No response.

"Well I hate the bitch too", she offered.

Still no response.

"I think you're right?"

Nothing.

Time to initiate the plan.

"So...", she drawled, "you don't mind if I join you and Duo at the L2 memorial?" Hilde asked, falling into step beside him.

She wasn't surprised with the lack of response. He would respond in time.

"You know support is good, but I want to be there for Duo since no one else really is."

A harsh glance in her direction...it was working.

"I don't mean you, of course you're there for him", she rushed. "But...you're not the type of support he needs ya know. I donno, you're like a statue...just there."

"It's a solemn event", Heero stated tersely and speed up his walking speed. Unfortunately for him, that was not a deterrent for Hilde.

"Yeah true...", she said slowly, "but I want to be there...the shoulder he can cry on. He just, hasn't had that before...it would be nice, you know, a change."

Heero froze for less than half a second, if she hadn't fought in the second war, she knew she would have totally missed it.

"Duo said that."

"Well not exactly", Hilde conceded, "he mostly said good things about the last memorials...I think..."

Another glare from Heero. She had to respect him though; at no point did he prod her for information.

"Well, now you know", she said with a shrug. "Sorry about that meeting with Une...do you want me to tell-"

"No." Heero instantly cut her off. "I don't need a messenger."

"Fine", Hilde stated, throwing her hands up in a back off sign, "I'll keep it to myself."

But if Duo asks if I knew before, I will tell him that you Heero, didn't think he needed to know. She smirked to herself.

"Handle your own business."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked back the way she came, confident that Heero couldn't see the smile on her face. She planted the very first seed of doubt. And if Heero now thought that Duo didn't want him at the Maxwell Church Memorial, who was she to interfere with the perfect soldiers thoughts.

Could this morning have worked out any better? The unbreakable partnership of Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell was broken!

And she didn't even have to grant Une any favours.

She turned down the hallway heading back to the garage. She really did need to get back to work and she did have an appointment with a certain gentleman for matters that didn't only pertain to their car.

x_x

As Hilde glanced up, there was one thing she knew, she was sexy. From her deep brown hair that she grew down to the middle of her back, her curvaceous figure and her sexy grey eyes, Hilde knew she was 120 pounds of every guy's wet dream, or at least she should be. She scowled. What the hell was wrong with Jackson anyway?

"Hilde, what's wrong?" Charles Wolfman asked from under her, he was panting heavily, something which Hilde found very annoying.

"Someone's coming", Hilde said quickly, "and if you don't do the same you're going to have a very unsatisfying afternoon."

It took a minute for Charles Wolfman to understand what she meant, but then again, it usually took Charles Wolfman a minute for everything.

Hilde suddenly didn't care, she hopped off of him and quickly began to put on her mechanic uniform. She took a second and spared a glance at him as he struggled to get into his preventer uniform.

The footsteps stilled a bit and she could hear some idle chatter, time was running out. How long did it take for a guy to get dressed?

"I gave your landlord some money today", Charles said quickly, as if afraid to lose her attention.

Hilde glanced towards the office door as she could almost swear the footsteps were closer and the idle chatter ended. She looked back at the man under her desk, sighing inwardly as his wedding ring caught the sun streaming through her offices blinds.

"Thank you", she smiled. She almost felt cheap,

Almost.

Charles Wolfman was a good looking older man, and if his wife wasn't satisfying him the way she could...plus, he paid her rent, she thought it was an appropriate friendship arrangement.

He finally pulled himself together as someone pounded on her door. Ah, Duo. Now that was a sexy preventer.

Duo Maxwell was sexy as hell.

And unquestionably gay.

What a waste.

They would have had the sexiest babies...

"Come in", Hilde yelled through the door, smirking as Charles flinched.

"Duo baby", Hilde smiled, walking around the desk and throwing her arms around him in a loose hug. "You simply must stop surprising me." She glanced quickly at her Guess watch, "so early in the morning".

"Business?" Duo joked, a smile spread across his face, ignoring her observation "who are you hiding under your desk this time."

"Nobody", Hilde glanced towards the desk hoping that Charles had the good sense to scurry away once she got Duo out of the office.

Nobody.

"This way", she stated, "I have mechanical work to do, you know, they don't just pay me to be beautiful."

"Yes they do", Duo joked, his braid swayed behind his back. She ushered him out of the office.

"So why are you here so early?" she asked casually, pretending not to be interested.

"Heero has a meeting with Une about our mission on Friday".

Well you missed it.

"Oh?" Hilde asked, prying for more information. Not that she needed it.

She had already used her "talents" to get Une to hire her friend, and although Hilde knew it was low of her, she had to use her "talents" to get Duo Maxwell as well. They belonged together. It was simple, and Hilde knew everyone knew it.

"You wanna come out tonight, I'm sure a party would get your mind of what happened with you and Heero...and that mission."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, you know you want to" Hilde sang.

"Well…"

"You owe me"

"For what?" Duo questioned.

"For not sleeping with Heero Drop dead sexy Yuy"

"He's taken, or on a break" Duo rolled his eyes as he through his hands in the air.

"Really…?" Hilde questioned, "Is that why I overheard that they are having lunch together on Tuesday?"

"That doesn't mean anything" Duo shrugged.

"Gosh it doesn't matter whether he's in a relationship or not Duo" Hilde said as she popped the roof of one of the preventer cars. She then turned to Duo with a grin. "You don't see that stopping me"

Just then a loud crash from the back was heard, as a suspicious Charles Woflman stopped dead in his tracks.

"I…can see that" Duo said raising an amused eyebrow.

"Sorry Hilde" Charles grumbled as he started to pick up the tools that were scattered on the ground.

"It's okay Charles" Hilde said irritated, "We'll observe the problems with your car later" Hilde ended the last part with a sharp incline with her head towards the door, signalling him to hurry up and leave.

"Ah yeah-" Charles awkwardly cleared his throat and began to scurry away only to crash into a tool box drawer knocking over more tools, "I mean yes… yes later, the car and the fixing it-"

"Okay Charles just go" Hilde dramatically rolled her eyes in annoyance, another thing she hated about Charles, he never knew when to shut up.

Charles gave a short nodded to Duo before quickly exciting the garage.

With a sigh Hilde went over to were the tools fell on the floor and began picking them up.

Why are older men so stupid.

"Isn't he married…or something" She heard Duo say absently.

"So…?" Hilde asked ignoring Duo "You have to come out tonight,"

"But…"

"You have no excuse" Hilde said as she finished picking up the tools, "last week sucked and this week is bound to get worse."

"Well…"

"Live a little."

Duo snorted in response and she grinned feeling she was finally winning.

"Live a little more?"

She watched as Duo chewed on it and decided to add in one more convincing fact.  
>"I'm pretty sure Heero's living it up-"<p>

"I'm sure he is too", Duo mumbled, and Hilde sensed a little bit of darkness.

Perfect, time to see if her plan worked.

"So...", she drawled. "The L2 Memorial..."

"He's not coming", Duo muttered. "Something about a peace conference," Duo added before Hilde had the chance to ask why.

Yes! Hilde thought to herself. It worked. Heero had backed out. The Peace Perseverance Conference excuse was a little lame, but what else could she expect from someone whose way of saying no to their boss was to hold them at gun point.

Now to put the final nail of that coffin.

"Do you-" Duo began to ask.

Hilde crossed her fingers, Duo Maxwell was finally going to ask her out, and not as friends like he always did. The L2 memorial was very serious to the braided preventer. No laughing, no joking, no games. Duo needed a shoulder to lean on, support.

And if Heero wouldn't be there...Hilde could finally be there for Duo, where she was supposed to be.

She held her breath.

"-know when the Peace Perseverance Conference was planned?"

What?

"I mean, how long did he know about this stupid conference and not tell me-"

"Don't worry about it Duo", Hilde said cutting him off. She didn't want to be the friend Duo whined to about Heero.

She wanted to be the friend that Duo moved on with to forget about Heero.

"Alright, lets flipin party!" Duo exclaimed throwing his hands up in defeat and Hilde cheered.

She loved to win.

"So tonight, I'll call you tonight" Hilde confirmed. Tonight he would ask her to go to the memorial with her.

Heero change his mind? Please! She had no idea what Duo was waiting for.

"Yeah, yeah ,yeah" Duo sighed as he began to leave. "Tonight better be amazing."

"Oh trust me it will" Hilde said as she slapped Duo's ass, laughing when he whelped in shock.

God why did Duo have to have such a nice ass and be gay, it should be a crime.

Hilde laughed to herself, in some countries it was.

x_x

The club was seedy and packed.

Perfect, Hilde thought to herself...dark seedy, like her seductive black dress, the perfect place for Duo to fall for her.

"So", she brought up casually, "the L2 Memor-."

"So I heard there was a new recruit?"' Duo bulldozed, completely cutting her off.

She guessed he didn't want to talk about it.

Running, hiding, typical Duo.

She mentally cheered. If Duo was upset about it, that could only mean Heero wasn't coming, for sure.

Mission Accomplished she smiled to herself.

Mission accomplished.

"Yeah", she decided to answer. They had all night; she could bring it up later. He would ask her to go...the plan was firmly set into motion.

"I wore my convincing lingerie, you know...the red."

"You did what?" Duo squeaked.

"Actually", Hilde laughed, "she did me. Although our boss is one for hard liquor, she is nothing after a couple bottles of coolers."

"You didn't", Duo gasped, Hilde knew he was well aware of her exploits, in fact, she told him about every single one of them.

"I had to get my friend Jackson a job", Hilde said simply, "besides", she placed a lock of hair behind her ear and looked directly into Duo's eyes, her voice turned into a low sexy one, "I like the convincing parts."

Duo smiled, "I'm sure you do", his sparkling eyes lost focus for a moment and then turned back on her. "Let's dance", he said simply, grabbing her hand and taking her onto the floor.

Hilde allowed herself to get pulled onto the dance floor with Duo. His boyishly handsome features in his lose black dress shirt and fitted black pants, the way he caught everyone's attention furthered her theory that they were perfect for each other.

She suddenly shivered. Someone was watching her. She quickly looked around the club attempting to make her search as unobvious as possible.

Jackson!

Speak of the devil. Hilde mentally berated herself for telling Jackson which club was her favourite hot spot. She sighed. This could have all been avoided. She boldly grabbed Duo's arms and strutted. She was never one to not use an impromptu situation to her advantage.

She felt Jacksons eyes follow her on the dance floor and smiled to herself, figures he would be jealous that she was dancing with Duo. Now he would see how special she was after all.

The intensity of the music turned up and she began to dance more seductively, more so enjoying the way Jacksons eyes felt on her than they way Duo's body felt meshing with hers.

Hilde felt Duo brush a lock of hair from in front of her ear; he leant down, levelling his lips to her earlobe. She felt shivers run through her body; Duo hitting on her is what she always wanted, always dreamed.

"Why does he keep staring at us?" Duo whispered in her ear. Hilde squelched down her disappointment and looked though her peripheral vision to see Duo's eyes discreetly locked on Jackson, as Jackson stared in their direction.

"I don't know", Hilde said smoothly, "maybe he likes what he see's."

A playful smile came to Duo's face, "so Hilde", he commented, "you never told me that you had a potential boyfriend, and good job, he's pretty hot."

Hilde mentally paused for a split second, then reminded herself that Duo was an Ex. Gundam pilot and would never have made it through the wars if he wasn't observant. He must of seen Jackson at headquarters earlier that day and put two and two together in a sort of advanced mathematics way.

Hilde fought a blush from appearing on her face, she was damn good at schooling her expressions and she was not going to let her emotions betray her now.

"Oh that", she gloated, "that's nothing. He and I...nothing", she waved the thought off in the air.

"Just another one of your many conquests?" Duo joked, winking at her.

"Until I get the prize", she laughed, pulling Duo into a seductive spin with her, sad when he laughed back. Hilde wasn't joking, when would Duo realize that he was the one. They looked amazing together, they were amazing together. If the chemistry they had as friends was anything now, she knew it would be electrifying if they were lovers.

"He keeps staring", Duo said, interrupting her train of thought, "it's kind of creepy."

Hilde smiled, "but it makes me feel beautiful", she stated, "he is hot, who doesn't at least want the attention."

She leaned a little closer to Duo.

Might as well make it interesting.

"Plus", she continued, "he surprised me, I had no idea he was going to show up."

"I'm surprised you don't want him." Duo commented, "He'd be quite the catch."

"I've already caught him", Hilde heard herself gloating, "and I've decided to throw him back." Duo glanced away for a second and she took the opportunity to roll her eyes, when was Duo going to get it, how many hot guys did she have to firkin transport from L fucking 2 for Duo to realize he belonged with her.

"I'm going to go to the washroom", Duo grabbed her hand and playfully kissed it, "be right back my lady."

"Of course", she said, playfully swatting him, the smile still plastered on her face, she turned around to walk back to where Jackson was standing and felt her smile slowly disappear.

Jackson was still staring...just not at her.

She watched his eyes follow Duo to the washroom. She shook herself out of her jealous thinking. Jackson was probably just jealous that she danced with Duo. What was wrong with her, she was getting a little insecure these days.

She watched Jackson slowly approach her, still glancing over to where Duo went.

"So", Hilde's eyes traveled obviously over Jackson's body as soon as he was close enough to converse, hiding a smirk when a slight blush flashed across his defined checks.

"Do you like what you see?" Hilde batted her eyelashes.

"I did", he answered, dark hazel eyes scanning the room.

Hilde's eyes narrowed, it seemed that he was talking to her, but not with her.

"What did you like about it", she demanded, but flirtatiously of course, so not to lose her edge.

"Absolutely everything", he smirked, his eyes flashing. Jackson grabbed her arm, pulling her close, sweeping a lock behind her ear he whispered.

"I like the long dark hair", he gently caressed her hair. "I like the soft pouty lips", his thumb moved ever so gently across her lips, slightly smearing her lip gloss. "I like the fiery attitude." Hilde smiled; she heard that from her conquests all the time. "And what I like most", Jackson breathed into her ear, just slightly above a whisper, making the moment intimate in the busy club environment,

"Is those absolutely perfect",

Hilde shivered,

"Violet eyes."

Wait a minute...her eyes were...grey!

Just then Duo appeared.

"We were just talking about you", Jackson slipped away from Hilde, she felt her entire body go cold.

"Really?" Duo questioned, he looked at Hilde and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah", Jackson continued, seemingly oblivious to that exchange. "Wondering if you were going to the memorial service."

What memorial, Hilde almost muttered.

"The service they hold for the Maxwell church on L2..." Jackson trailed off.

Hilde struggled to hide her anger.

That one.

The one that she told Jackson Duo was talking about. She had told Jackson that Duo was afraid to ask his best friend to go, but Duo had never asked her, and she found it weird, since they were both from the same place and all.

What made her even angrier is the effort she had put in this morning...to convince Heero not to go.

Duo was game.

He was supposed to be **her **game!

A bunch of emotions crossed Duo's normally cheerful eyes, but the smile on his face didn't change. Whatever this memorial was, disturbed him.

"I don't know", he sighed, reaching to lightly scratch his head. "My best friend was supposed to go with me but..."

"I'll go with you", Jackson instantly volunteered. "My family has always donated to the charity in the Maxwell churches honour."

No they didn't, Hilde thought to herself, Jacksons family was like all the other rich families on L2, greedy, selfish, and completely oblivious to those who struggled around them.

"You really don't have too", Duo mumbled. "It's-"

"Nah", Jackson interrupted, "I was going to go anyway, company is always good."

"Oh", Duo said simply.

Furiously, Hilde decided to renounce her presence.

"Hey boys!" She said smoothly but icily, "I'm going to the washroom."

The conversation continued.

"I'm going to blow up this club then strip naked."

The conversation continued.

"I'm going to fuck Heero Yuy."

"Wait what?" Duo asked, instantly halting the conversation he was having with Jackson. Hilde smirked to herself, she knew it.

"Can I-."

"I was just about to ask you", Jackson bulldozed, cutting her off.

"It's okay if I took you're incredibly sexy friend out, right Hil?"

Duo blushed.

Hilde seethed...internally of course, envy didn't look good on her.

"I was going to ask if I could come to the memorial", Hilde asked smoothly, ignoring Jackson's question.

"Nah", Jackson stated, "its okay. I think Duo only has two tickets anyway."

"I could always-."

"It's okay Hilde", Jackson said, cutting her off. "Your friend here is in good hands."

Duo smiled then, and for the first time Hilde could see the stress of the day in his eyes. She wondered how much Heero not coming to the memorial affected him. And who could forget, they were no longer partners, she witnessed it firsthand that morning.

But she was beyond caring; this was supposed to be her day.

"Wanna dance?" Duo asked flirtatiously and inwardly Hilde sighed in relief. Duo was still hers.

"Of course."

She looked at Jackson. They had both said it at the same time.

Hildes eyes met Jacksons then her eyes turned to Duo and she could see that Jacksons eyes did the same.

"I was...don't worry Hil, we'll save the last dance for you", Duo smiled charmingly. Hilde's heart would melt if she wasn't already so fucking angry.

"Plus", Duo added, "I want to know more about the person I am going to the memorial with."

"My pleasure", Jackson grinned cockily.

Then he looked directly at Duo.

"If I could just meet you on the dance floor in a second, I just want to have a quick word with Hilde."

Duo nodded, "you know what, I'll just grab a drink." Duo strode off, his sexy firm ass and his beautiful chocolate brown hair going with him.

"I thought you wanted to be with me", Hilde hissed at Jackson as soon as Duo was out of ear shot.

Jackson shrugged.

"I guess that's a no?" He stated referring to his last question he asked her. "It's not like it matters", he added. "I know he likes me."

Jackson's eyes looked her up and down again.

"I know you like me", he added with a smirk.

"You may be dancing with him", she stated, "but your coming home to me."

"And why would that change?" Jackson said, still staring at her boobs, "You know my type." A serious gleam shone in his eyes suddenly. "But if you ever tell Duo..."

Hilde didn't need to be threatened. She knew that Duo and Jackson would get together; Jackson seemed to get everything he wanted. Plus, if she ever told Duo about her and Jacksons "arrangement", she would never have a chance at her true conquest.

Inside Hilde knew that wasn't what Duo was; she was completely in love with him. Nothing she did got his attention. It didn't seem to matter how good she looked or how many people wanted her. Duo seemed completely oblivious.

She couldn't understand it.

Why didn't Duo want her?

Well if you can't get the first prize...

Hilde smiled flirtatiously at Jackson; the second prize would have to do.

She threw back up her constant wall of seduction.

"Not to worry Jackson", she smiled looking Jackson up and down.

"I know you want me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors notes: Hope you enjoyed this prequel, also grammar revisions of chapter 2,3 are coming up (the plot's not touched) :D, and remember to REVIEW, I would love to hear from you. <strong>__^.^_


End file.
